Casting Call
by ThePrettiestPoison
Summary: Submit your OC and watch me write them into a story about the new New Directions. You know you want to! Credit for the idea goes to Gleeksupport.
1. The Audition

**Hey there, dolls. I got a request from Gleeksupport to do a story with a casting call. This was her idea, so she gets credit for whatever I write for her because she's brilliant. So let me explain how this works.**

**You lovely readers will submit your characters filling in the information listed below. You can answer with one word descriptions or full sentences. As long as you put **_**something**_** down for me to go by.**

**You can answer back with your characters via private message, review to this chapter…I don't care if you put it in an envelope and mail it (although the likelihood of success will be significantly lower given that you don't have my address). Your characters will then be written into a story as the **_**new**_** New Directions. They don't have to be related to any of the current Glee Club members. I don't plan on writing any of them into the story anyways.**

**I'm opening this up to faculty and family members as well for your convenience. You can literally write about the guy in row B seat 17 of the audience, I will make something of it if you give him enough life.**

**PS Guys this only works if you give me something interesting to write to. I can't have different slight variations of the same girl over and over. It won't work. Give me something quirky! Jump in with some guy characters!  
><strong>

**Stuff That I Need To Know About Your Character**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height (because I'm that particular):**

**Weight (because I'm that particular):**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Status in the High School Food Chain (If Applicable):**

**General Demeanor:**

**Musical Genre of Choice:**

**Anything Else You Feel Like The World Needs To Know:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Most of you reading this were those who contributed to the cast list. Not all of you will appear in this chapter, but I'll try and get as many in as I can. There were too many for it to be a natural 'they all came to the auditions' sort of encounter. I promise to do my best not to play favorites with the characters. Reviews are welcome!**

Elise fidgeted with the hem of her shorts nervously, picking at a loose thread just below Willian McKinley Titan's logo on her right thigh. She couldn't see past the blaring stage lights in front above her, but she was sure that Mr. Schuester was scrawling something down about her attire. The rules of show choir were somewhat unfamiliar to her.

"Go ahead, Elise," he called out from somewhere farther back in the audience. Elise struggled at first to get it out of the stand. It was heavier than she had expected, and the feeling of the slick metal beneath her sweaty palms was unfamiliar.

"My name is Elise Bluestone, and I'll be singing Katy Perry, The One That Got Away."

Weeks of preparation had led her to this point. She hadn't been the first to sign the audition sheet, so she hoped that the auditions were just a formality. She was used to exceling in everything that she did. Not making it into a Glee club seemed ridiculous to her. It would mar her nearly perfect record.

Sufficed to say gawking at Brad's beautiful introduction was not the way she thought a good audition ought to begin, but she couldn't help it. The first few notes floated across the stage from the farthest flung unlit corner of the stage, and she was mystified. Then the music stalled. The notes lingered. And she realized she was late.

By the time she'd finished she'd managed to find her groove and stay there. She finished perfectly on time with the music and she was pleased to say that she had remained on pitch—a facet of her performance that had been somewhat on and off for as long as she could remember.

"Thank you, Elise," Mr. Schuester said. There was a pause. A horribly elongated pause that Elise wasn't accustomed to hearing. She went back to pulling on the loose thread. It came off immediately, so her hands floated nervously up to her hair. It was Tawney, pin straight, and pulled into a hasty post-school/pre-practice ponytail. "What were you thinking about when you were singing?"

"Staying on key. Not forgetting the lyrics. The—"

"What about the song?"

"Huh?" came Elise's eloquent response, and she could have beaten herself over it.

"Those are all good things to think about, but that's more for rehearsal. When you're performing it should be just you and the song. I want to believe you."

"Got it," she gave him a thumbs-up.

"That being said, your voice is beautiful, and the feeling is something I think we can work on. Welcome to New Directions," his voice was a fair bit friendlier as he spoke, so she could tell he must have been smiling. She beamed back through the lights.

"I…have to go to soccer practice. But thank you!"

"Rehearsal is tomorrow!"

"Got it! I'll be there!" Elise flashed him another smile and picked up her soccer bag from the wings, dashing off through the halls towards the soccer field. Her sister wasn't there of course. She looked over to Alexis's usual smoking spot beneath the bleachers. She counted three of the Skanks there, but Alexis was nowhere to be found.

Their left forward Briana was staring with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow arched. "Where's the co-captain?"

"Not here, obviously. Go get warmed up," Elise didn't bother to curb the clipped tone, and Briana caught on. With an eye roll and a flip of her pony tail she flounced off to join the rest of the team in warming up. Elise followed close behind after one last glance over her shoulder.

Alexis marveled at the polished surface of the stage, aged with scratches from moved scenery, shoes scuffing, and who knows what else. There was a microphone in the center, and it would be in her way so she went about moving it before coming to stand front and center to introduce herself. Mr. Schuester cut across her before she could speak.

"Um. Elise? You don't have to audition twice you know. You made it the first time."

"I'm not Elise," Alexis said, projecting a little to make sure she was heard.

"Oh. Your sister?"

"My name is _Alexis_ Bluestone. Elise is my twin."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. By all means."

"My name is _Alexis_ Bluestone and I'll be dancing to Lykke Li's song Get Some."

"Dancing?"

"I'm a dancer. I don't sing."

"That's great. Pardon the interruption. Go ahead and show us what you've got."

Alexis crossed to stage right and struck her pose. As soon as the music started she was off, leaping, twirling, and generally just moving. That's all it was. The only words to describe it. She was floating across the stage with the music, as though they were one in the same. From his seat in the audience, Will Schuester made the decision less than a minute into the performance that yes, he did have to have her in the group.

"I don't want to be too frank here but…welcome to the club. That was incredible!"

"Can you tell me whether or not my sister made it?" Alexis asked immediately, without pausing to smile politely or thank him. Mr. Schuester caught on then. The spunky attitude. The hand on the hip. The dark tights and the band T-shirt. It was such a stark contrast that he wondered why he hadn't sensed the air of competition before.

"Yes, she did," he told her with a nod, although she couldn't see. Regardless she was staring right at the crowd with some confidence that he couldn't help but admire. She was five rows to low and far right, but he had to commend her nerve.

"Thanks." She thought about quitting right then and there but something stopped her. Maybe it was the thrill of knowing that she would finally be able to excel at something and show off in front of her.

"My name is Sophia Carter and I'll be singing Momma Who Bore Me by Spring Awakening."

Her voice was sweet at first, almost too soft for Will's liking, but extremely touching. A few minutes in, however, she began raising the stakes—belting out some of the lingering notes for effect. Her voice wavered but didn't fall. When she finished she was out of breath, but beaming proudly. From his seat in the audience, Will gave her a thumbs-up that she couldn't see.

"Welcome to Glee."

The doors at the back of the theatre opened and a familiar head of orange hair came bobbing down the steps towards the row Will was sitting. He smiled warmly at Emma as she sat down beside him, pecking him on the cheek lightly for a greeting.

"How's it going?"

"You know, we're going to have such a mix of talent this year, it's really going to be incredible, I think," Will replied. "Another fantastic year."

"Mind if I watch?"

"Of course," Will answered with a laugh, looking down at the audition sheet. "Katy Aldridge and Cal Robbins signed the same line. I'm not…quite sure if that means they're auditioning together or…"

Sure enough, moments later the aforementioned duo peeked out from the wings of the stage and made their way cautiously to the center of the stage.

"Katy Aldridge and Cal Robbins?" Will asked, and they nodded.

"We wanted to audition with a duet?" Katy asked.

"Uh. Sure. I don't see why not."

"We're going to be singing Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood's duet Remind Me," Cal Robbins said, peering out at the audience.

"We only have one mic," Will told them, intrigued as to how they would deal with this slight hurdle. He didn't dare to make assumptions as to their relation. Years of experience had taught him that teenagers could and would change boyfriends and girlfriends, dump each other, switch teams, and be best friends one moment, bitter enemies the next. He had long since given up trying to keep track of and predict what they were going to do. Cal picked up the guitar, muttered something to his partner that made her giggle, and started strumming out a few twangy, country-sounding chords.

Will was pleasantly surprised at the deep, bellowing tone of his voice. When Katy came in with the first "Remind me", the tone was equally country and just as pleasant. The song escalated from throaty, almost plain lyrics to much more emotional high notes and more complicated guitar riffs. They stood facing each other, the mic between them, eyes locked in an electrifying mirror image of chemistry. When they finished, Emma didn't hesitate to jump to her feet, clapping. It made Katy blush and smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Cal even appeared to be blushing, though it was hard to tell beneath the glare of the stage lights.

"Thanks so much for that," Katy smiled gratefully at Cal from the other side of the little compact car.

"No problem. Glee isn't really my thing but…"

"But you're too good to let your talents go to waste like that," Katy reminded him, just the same way as she had so many times before. Over and over. It had taken weeks of consistent praise and persuasion to get him onto that stage.

"We nailed it," he was still grinning.

"Besties for life," Katy offered him a knuckle over the roof of the car. He just gave her a fake sneer.

"Besties?" There was serious disdain in his tone.

"Don't love it?" She cocked her head to the side, feigning offense.

"Not my thing, no. BFFs?" Cal gave her a sarcastic smile and she giggled.

"I hate when you mock me like that," she glared at him for a moment before pulling a face and laughing. "What are you going to get up to later?"

"Zane has his audition. After that I'm tutoring him and…homework."

"Riveting."

He shrugged. "You?"

"Homework."

"Aw, no hot dates?" He teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"None more than usual," she countered, pulling a face.

"Get on it. And tell your dad I said hi," he gave her a parting wave and made his way to the F250 a few spaces down. She waved back and slid into the driver's side of her little Mazda.

All was not well in the Bluestone household, however. Elise had returned home to find Alexis lounging on the couch with a sheen of sweat in shorts and a tanktop.

"Excuse you?" Elise demanded sharply. "So you can go work out but you can't be bothered to make it to soccer practice?"

"I had an audition. I didn't want to go if I was going to be late," Alexis said, rolling her eyes at her sister and pushing herself warily to her feet so that she could fetch her glass of water from the dining room table. Elise tailed her, yelling furiously at a volume ensuring that none of their neighbors would be kept out of the stood at opposite ends of the dinner table, each poised as though ready to spring across the table at the other if need be. Elise was doing most of the yelling, as usual, while Alexis stood there and patiently waited for her opportunity to jump in and cut her sister down.

"Glee was supposed to be _my_ thing!"

"I thought soccer was 'your thing'? Or do you just mean to dominate all the extra curricular activities you think daddy wants you in."

"Do you know how jealous you sound right now?"

"Because you couldn't let me have one thing that was my own!"

"Glee isn't about you, Alex. It's about everyone. The whole club. If you weren't looking out for yourself all the time maybe you'd get it but you don't. At least I'm used to being a team player."

"It's easy to be a team player when everyone wants you to be on their team," Alexis snapped. There was a moment of silence wherein Elise contemplated the far-reaching meaning behind those words and Alexis took her opportunity to storm off dramatically. Elise stood quite alone in the dining room with a head full of mixed emotions. She wasn't entirely convinced that her sister was wrong. It was no secret that she was their father's favorite. That she felt an overwhelming pressure to excel. And also that she had a compulsive need to compete with and triumph over her sister in the name of finding her own identity. But she just couldn't see what was wrong with that.

"Nothing," she answered to herself, staring into the mirror on the opposite wall. Tan skin, muscles (though not as toned as her sister), and a pretty face. That was all she saw. It could have been her, or it almost could have been her sister. And that bothered her more than anything.

**The rest of the auditions will be in the next chapter, promise. This was a lot of introduction, and I'm sorry for that. It's going to be slow at first probably.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. You guys are fantastic and your characters are fabulous. (: You guys requested a relatively snappy update and so I delivered.**

Principal Figgins marched down the hall, watching the back of the spunky youth bob ahead of him. Long dark tresses tipped in red sashayed over her shoulders. She glanced back over her shoulder.

"Do I really have to do this?"

The truth was Figgins didn't have the money to pay anyone to run afterschool detention anymore. Which gave the kids one of two choices: janitorial work or afterschool activities. Being that the former position was occupied by a group of bored hockey players on the off-season, that left the latter option for Hayley Nontenegro. Something made Figgins think that she would rather be picking up trash or scraping gum but that was just too bad. Instead she was marching towards the theatre with a sneer on her face.

"I'm a badass, not a lesbian. I'm not going to get up and sing in front of a bunch of socially crippled losers."

"You should have thought about that before you tagged the school's cafeteria exterior with graffiti."

"I didn't use any swear words. It's a step up, isn't it?" she smirked at him as she stormed through the double doors. There was a boy she recognized on stage named Milo. He was wearing sunglasses on stage, but she didn't find it odd. Milo was blind, and she respected him for his independence in spite of it. He also had a rare appreciation for the urban art form, which was saying a lot being that he'd been blind for most of his life and so didn't remember much what things looked like. They had homeroom together, and sometimes they could sit there, neither of them saying anything, and yet have an understanding. It wasn't a conversation. Maybe it wasn't even a friendship. But it was something more than what she usually had, and so she decided it may be okay with her. She caught him listening to her music sometimes—Nikki Minaj and some less mainstream rap.

"Mr. Schuester, meet your newest addition. Hayley. She'll be serving for the next four weeks," Figgins said sternly, before doing an about face and retreating to the office.

"Glad to have you, Hayley. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute to talk about your audition."

"She can audition with me, sir," Milo spoke up from the stage where he'd been listening. Hayley quirked an eyebrow but didn't argue.

"What are we singing, stretch?" Instead of taking the stairs up the side of the stage she hopped up on the front, popping to her feet.

"Roman's Revenge?"

"I like," she smiled at him, tossed one of the band members her iPod to plug into the speakers, and waited for the beat to lead her into the opening. Roman's Revenge was a rather vulgar song by Nikki Minaj and Eminem but she didn't bother to cut out the explicative language. She left the lyrics where they were and when they were done Will Schuester was left with a very difficult decision. Of course he couldn't refuse Hayley, and Milo's voice had been exceptionally smooth.

"I want you two to sing something else."

"Like what?"

"Milo, I want you to sing Sam Sparro's song Black and Gold. And Hayley…"

"Yeah?"

"Your range is excellent. If you want to play with your voice a little bit, take Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift."

"The fuck is that?"

"You'll both perform at tomorrow's Glee club. Opening meeting of the season. It's a big one," Will said.

"Meaning half the club will be gone by midterms so this is the _best_ possibility to humiliate myself in front of the most people."

Zane Byron stood outside the auditorium waiting for Milo and Hayley to leave the stage. He glanced around every few seconds, trying to look casual. Hoping that no one noticed him. He didn't have the immunity that those two had to the slushie treatment. Milo being disabled and Hayley being put into the mix by force rather than volunteer, of course they wouldn't have had to suffer the consequences of being terminally socially impaired.

When Nicolette Fierce stomped her way down the hall, he knew he was done for. Not because she was armed with any frozen drinks, but more because of the impeding judgment. The swishing blonde pony-tail and neat-looking cheerios uniform demanded the attention of all those she graced with her presence. At least, that was the impression that she gave. Whether it was more effective because of her looks or her general aura of unrivalled bitchdom, Zane was never sure. Nikki was her best friend, and it was this logic that she used to justify letting Zane know exactly what he was doing wrong in her eyes, exactly when she thought he was doing it. Enlisting for Glee club was sure to be on the list.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her tone thick with suspicion. Her gaze flitted between his face and the door to the auditorium. Whatever they were discussing on stage was sure to be over.

"Auditioning…for Glee club," he admitted sheepishly, feeling very much like a child caught doing something wrong by their parents. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, and they both knew it, so there was no point in trying to lie.

"Why?" Her tone was sharp, her eyes narrowed.

"Nikki…" he reasoned, his tone wary. He wasn't intimidated by her like most of the girls in the school, and he wasn't dissuaded from his point by her charming looks and demanding demeanor.

"Doesn't your girlfriend get a say?" Zane pursed his lips. It was times like these that he forgot that he was talking to the Queen Bitch and not his best friend half the time they were at school. This time, she was pushing it.

"No, but my best friend does. Can I speak to her? Is she around? Nikki? Are you in there? Have anything to say?" He tapped on the side of her head lightly with his knuckles, and she shoved his hand away, reaching up to peck him on the lips. A couple of jocks passing by eyed her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm your best friend. And I'm saying no. Come on. We have a homecoming committee meeting to attend to," she took his hand in hers and dragged him away from the double doors to the auditorium. Over his shoulder he watched Milo and Hayley ascend the stairs off the stage. A moment later the stage lights came off and the theatre went dark.


End file.
